


4 Failed Attempts and that 1 Right Moment

by charlottedrake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I still don't know, Post Season 4, alex danvers - Freeform, danversen, kelly olsen - Freeform, superfriends keep interrupting them, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: 4 times Alex and Kelly almost share their first kiss and 1 time they actually do.Everyone keeps interrupting them!





	4 Failed Attempts and that 1 Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, I love them. Can't wait to have this 'friends to lovers' trope play out!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

**_i. A Date with Mom_ **

 

After many awkward fumblings and many failed attempts, Alex-  _ surprisingly-  _ managed to gather up the courage to ask Kelly out on a date. Or at least, she  _ thinks  _ it’s a date.

 

She didn’t necessarily use the word  _ ‘date’  _ to define it. She had simply, somehow, managed to utter the words  _ “Hey, have you seen that new movie about the superhero siblings? I actually just bought the DVD a few days ago? Do you want to come over and watch it sometime?” _

 

Which, of course, Kelly said yes to. 

 

That’s how they find themselves on Alex’s couch that evening, watching as the protagonist of the movie faces off against the villain of the movie in order to save her loved ones. What had started out as an awkward night for Alex, easily turned comforting as the movie progressed. They went from sitting at opposite ends on Alex’s couch to their knees and shoulders practically touching as they both now sit at the center of the couch, covered under the same green blanket, with their backs resting against the cushions. 

 

“They totally have a thing for each other.” Kelly comments as they watch as the movie’s protagonist looks through countless of pictures between her, her best friend, and her best friend’s daughter.

 

Alex is taken aback by that. She turns to look at Kelly for a moment, about to ask her to elaborate, when she suddenly notices how close they’ve gotten to one another. Literally, if Kelly were to turn around to face her as well, they would be an inch or two away from kissing each other.

 

Alex’s face flushes at the thought and instantly turns her attention back to the movie. “Really?” she questions, attempting not to sound as flustered as she appears. “I didn’t even think of it that way. They’ve called each other ‘best friends’ like a hundred times.”

 

Kelly shrugs, “Well, true.” she begins, as she briefly glances towards Alex. “But, I don’t know. You don’t look at someone who you love platonically the way she looks at her. If you ask me, the way she looks at her kind of parallel the way her brother looks at his love interest.”

 

Alex hums in response and decides to pay more attention to the relationship between the two best friends for the remainder of the movie. Sure enough, as the heroine’s brother reunites with his wife and child in a slow and dramatic way after having defeated the main villain, the heroine does the same, only that she’s running towards her best friend and her best friend’s daughter.

 

“Huh.” Alex’s eyebrows go up. “Well, those parallels can’t be a coincidence.” she points out with a small laugh.

 

“Right?!” Kelly exclaims, before she suddenly decides to rest her head on Alex’s shoulders, taking the redhead by surprise. “Isn’t it romantic?” Kelly lets out a happy sigh as they watch the two families reunite. “It’d be a shame if they don’t end up together in the sequel.”

 

Alex can’t help the smile on her face as she begins to register the fact that Kelly is resting her head on her shoulder. She begins to wonder if this small action of hers confirms whether this little ‘get-together’ of theirs counts as a date or not. The thought of  _ this _ actually counting as a date makes Alex’s heart flutter and it doesn’t help that Kelly is now  _ so  _ close to her.

 

She smells like flowers.

 

Neither of them comment on their current position as the rest of the movie pans out. Their proximity quickly becomes quite comfortable for Alex, she finds herself really enjoying the shorter woman’s closeness. It isn’t until the main couple of the movie share a kiss that Alex begins to grow a bit nervous as the thought of kissing Kelly enters her head.

 

She doesn’t mean to, but she ends up moving her head slightly in order to face Kelly.

 

The brunette senses her movement and removes her head from Alex’s shoulder, turning to look at her. “I’m sorry.” she apologizes instantly, “Did I make you uncomfortable?”

 

“N-No, not at all!” Alex responds a bit too quickly, as she, too, sits up straight. “It’s just-” she hesitates for a moment, not knowing exactly how to say what she wants to say. 

 

Kelly furrows her eyebrows, concerned. “Alex, are you-”

 

“I like you.” Alex blurts out before Kelly can even finish. Her eyes widen at her sudden revelation, she’s not sure where the sudden boldness came from.

 

Kelly’s eyes also go wide at the revelation as she lets out a breathy laugh in surprise, “What?” she questions.

 

Instantly, Alex regrets admitting the words out loud, afraid she might have just made things extremely awkward between them. Alex lets out an uncomfortable laugh as she stands from the couch, “You know what- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said- I’m sorry.”

 

“Alex, wait.” Kelly reaches for her hand, pulling her back down towards the couch.

 

“It’s fine, Kelly. You don’t have to acknowledge what I said.” Alex rambles, internally cringing at her inability to play it cool. “In fact, why don’t we just pretend it never happened? Or we can blame it on the sappy mood that damn movie ending left me in.”

 

“Alex.” Kelly attempts to get her attention.

 

But the redhead continues, “Not that it was the movie that made me say that that I liked you, because I already knew that before we watched it. And I don’t know, maybe I tried to see if you felt the same way by inviting you over to watch this movie with me.”

 

“ _ Alex _ .” Kelly tries again, as a small smile played on her lips upon hearing Alex once again admit that she likes her.

 

“But then it turned out to be much more complicated than that, because you said  _ yes _ , and I wasn’t sure if that meant you liked me too or if this counted as a date or if it was just two friends hanging out?” Alex is just letting it all out at this point. “Then we started scooting closer to one another and then you rested your head on my shoulder, so I figured ‘hey, maybe she likes me too?’ But that’s clearly not the case, so once again, Kelly, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn’t my intention at all-”

 

“Alex, Alex!” Kelly brings her hand up to cover Alex’s mouth. “Breathe.” she says, appearing slightly concerned at the fact that her cheeks were tainting purple a bit. She also finds it endearing how considerate she’s being towards her. 

 

Alex freezes instantly upon feeling Kelly’s hand on her lips, taken aback by the action. She inhales and exhales deeply, feeling her head clear up now that she’s actually taken in a decent amount of oxygen. “I’m sorry.” she chuckles awkwardly. “I probably freaked you out, huh?”

 

Kelly shakes her head, giving her a soft smile. “No, you didn’t.” she tells her. 

 

Alex only has the chance to nod in response, before her senses begin to tingle as Kelly brings her hand to caress Alex’s cheek. Her breathing patterns quicken as she does that.

 

“Alex,” the brunette begins, as she locks eyes with her. Alex feels her heart racing at a hundred miles per hour. “I like you too.”

 

Instantly, a wave of relief washes over her as she bites her bottom lip, “Yeah?” she questions hesitantly.

 

Kelly’s smile is all the confirmation she needs, still, she replies. “Yeah.”

 

Alex feels her smile mimic Kelly’s as she reaches out to cup the shorter woman’s face in her hands and when she sees Kelly close her eyes and lean in, she does the same.

 

She can almost feel the touch of her lips when suddenly the door of her house flies open and they’re suddenly jumping back away from each other, as if they were two teenagers who just got caught by their parents.

 

Ironically, it’s Eliza who’s standing at the door, also taken by surprise. “Oh!” she exclaims, instantly regretting barging into her daughter’s house unannounced. 

 

“Mom!” Alex breathes out heavily, still recovering from the almost heart-attack her mother just gave her.

 

“I’m so sorry, Alex.” Eliza quickly apologizes as she walks in, setting the grocery bags in her hands down. “I told Kara I was in town for a few days and she told me you were working late tonight, so I thought I’d surprise you with some meatloaf, but I didn’t realize you’d have company.” Eliza gives her a warm smile as she extends a hand out to her. “Hi, I’m Eliza, Alex’s mom. You must be her new girlfrie-”

 

“Mom.” Alex gestures for her to stop talking. 

 

Kelly chuckles lightly at Alex’s embarrassed reaction, “I’m Kelly.” she shakes her hand. “It’s great to finally meet you, Mrs. Danvers-”

 

“Please, call me Eliza!” the blonde insists.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you,  _ Eliza.  _ Alex and Kara have said great things about you.” Kelly says, to which Eliza responds with pointing out how Alex had not mentioned anything about her yet and makes further attempts to get to know her through small talk, given that Alex had failed to inform her that she was dating again.

 

Before Kelly left though, Eliza invited her to stick around for dinner, and Alex’s date with Kelly suddenly turned into the two of them having a date with her mom.

 

**_ii. Brainy!_ **

 

Working out together has become a great way for the two of them to see more of each other throughout the day, especially when work schedules get complicated.

 

On this day in particular, Alex had invited Kelly over to the gym at the DEO because  _ 1\.  _ it was a slow day,  _ 2\.  _ she missed her, and  _ 3 _ . she’s the director of the DEO, so why not? Kelly is not much of a combat-type, so she spent more time on the treadmill and on the exercise bikes, while Alex focused a lot of her attention on working on her punches and kicks.

 

Alex has to admit, seeing Kelly dressed in DEO getup is a pleasant sight. There has never been a moment since she’s met her, where Alex hasn’t found Kelly to be extremely breathtaking. 

 

After an hour or so, they both find themselves sitting on a bench in the empty gym, attempting to chug down as much water as they possibly can. 

 

“Well, color me impressed.” Kelly comments after taking a huge gulp of water. “You practically destroyed all those punching bags and dummies. I was hardly able to take my eyes off you.”

 

Alex hums coyly, “I noticed.” she responds, as a playful smile appears on her face. “It’s kinda hard not to when you almost slipped off the treadmill like ten times any time I was positioned in front of you.”

 

“Oh, you exaggerate!” Kelly laughs as she shakes her head, “I  _ only _ almost fell off the treadmill like  _ five  _ times.”

 

“Hmm, I didn’t realize I was such a distraction for you, Dr. Olsen.” Alex’s tone is teasing.

 

“Well, what can I say?” Kelly scoots towards her a bit, a playful glint in her eyes. “It’s hard not to look at you, Director Danvers.”

 

Alex instantly becomes aware of how close they’ve gotten and begins to slightly grow a bit self-conscious about the fact that she’s incredibly sweaty at the moment. “Even when I’m all gross and sweaty?” she asks, reluctantly.

 

Kelly responds by batting her eyes lovingly at her as she reaches out for her hand, and begins to pull Alex towards her. Alex can feel her heart racing as she leans in, and it’s not because of the heavy workout she just had.

 

“Director Danvers!!!!” the sound of Brainy’s panicked tone has them both jumping back on their feet.

 

“Damn it, Brainy!” Alex breathes out, placing a hand over her heart.

 

“Eh-, sorry for the interruption, but it appears we have a code 357 waiting for us at the lobby!” Alex’s not even sure where the sound of his voice is coming from.

 

Alex lets out a heavy huff, “Well, so much for a slow day.” she mumbles before excusing herself, and going to check on what the problem is this time.

 

**_iii. Great Timing, Kara!_ **

 

“Ugh, you are a lifesaver. Literally!” Alex groans happily after taking a bite from the bag of tacos that Kelly had brought her over for lunch.

 

Kelly laughs fondly at the sight of Alex stuffing her face, “Well, Brainy called me and told me that you have been locked inside your office since six in the morning and that he was afraid you had passed out since you skipped lunch again?” She folds her arms upon saying that.

 

“I know, I know. It’s just this paperwork has been a pain in the ass.” Alex whines tiredly as she stuffs some lettuce in her mouth. “Either I’m losing it or that pile only seems to be getting bigger and bigger!”

 

Kelly reaches out to gently rub the side of her arm, “I know that work can be tough, but that doesn’t mean you should stop taking care of yourself.” she gives her a worried look.

 

Alex sighs, “I know.” she says with a nod as she wipes her hands with a napkin, before reaching out to grab Kelly’s hand. “But if I’m being totally honest, I’m not so sure if I’m sorry that I skipped lunch today. Because that means I got to see you.”

 

Kelly playfully slaps Alex’s hand off, “Don’t try smooth talking your way out of this, you can’t be skipping meals.” she tells her. “I don’t want my girlfriend to overwork and starve herself to death!”

 

Alex begins to choke on a taco shell upon hearing the g-word. Instantly, Kelly is up on her feet, on her side, handing her a glass of water, and patting her back. “You okay?”   
  


After taking down a huge gulp of water, she clears her throat, “G-Girlfriend?” she chokes out. “As in we’re  _ officially  _ dating girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah,” Kelly replies shyly. “Is that okay?”

 

“Yes!” Alex is almost embarrassed at how quickly she responds. “I mean-” she lets out a sigh in relief, “Yes!”

 

So, Alex takes this opportunity to delicately place her hands on the brunette’s waist, pulling Kelly towards her in attempts to kiss her for the first time.

 

But of course, just before they can, the windows of her office fly open, and in comes Kara making the grand entrance she always does as Supergirl. “Hey Alex-, oh gosh! Wow! I’m sorry. Hi Kelly! I didn’t know you two were-” the younger woman laughs as she awkwardly gestures back and forth between them. 

 

“Hey Kara,” Kelly waves as she and Alex attempt to not appear as flustered as they appear.

 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt  _ whatever _ was going on in here, but Alex, I need to speak with you urgently!” The blonde says.

 

“It’s no problem, I was just on my way out!” Kelly says as she reaches to grab her bag. Before she leaves, she pauses and gently grabs Alex’s hand, “Text me later?” 

 

Alex smiles, “Of course.” she tells her before Kelly heads out.

 

When she’s left her office, Alex turns to look at her younger sister who’s in the middle of trying not to laugh at how she just interrupted their moment. “Great timing, Kara.” Alex says as she turns her attention back to her tacos, something that has also gotten Kara’s attention.

 

**_iv. Game Night_ **

 

“Well, this has definitely been quite an experience!” Kelly exclaims, after everyone has already settled down after a long evening of game night. This is the first time she’s attended one of these get-togethers that Kara loves to host and needless to say, Kelly was completely unprepared for the night. Everyone here is crazy competitive.

 

They’ve both now retired to the couch, while Nia and James face off at Mario Kart, as Brainy happily cheers for her, and while Kara and Lena sit on Kara’s other couch, eagerly waiting for the round to be over so it can be their turn next.

 

“Hey, be glad that Kara didn’t pull out monopoly,” Alex tells her. “We would be here all night!” 

 

Kelly hums at that thought, “I doubt that.” she responds as she further cuddles into her. “I could’ve easily won.”

 

Alex scoffs playfully, as she wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer. “Oh please, I would’ve totally crushed you!”

 

Kelly laughs, “Please, I would love to see you try!” 

 

“I might just take you up on that challenge.” Alex says and for a moment, the two of them just stare at each other, both wearing matching dumb, love-sick smiles on their faces. 

 

The setting just feels so right; though there are others in the same room, the dark room, the peaking moonlight, it all just feels right. It feels as if they were the only two here. 

 

Falling victim to the romantic mood, Kelly begins to lean in slowly; once again, attempting to do something they’ve been trying to for a while. Alex can practically feel her warm breath pushing against her, their lips are so close to touching.

 

But suddenly, Nia is on her feet, letting out the loudest “Woo! In your face, boss!”

 

Alex cringes as she ends up gently bumping heads with Kelly as Nia begins to gloat about her win, while James demands a rematch, and Kara and Lena urge them to pass the remotes to them. 

 

Kelly giggles lightly as Alex silently groans about their moment being interrupted, yet again.

 

**_v. The Perfect Time_ **

 

When Kara gets a raise after writing an article that got over a hundred thousand hits, she invites them all to a new alien club downtown while the old one was being repaired. Now, Alex would have preferred having a quiet dinner to celebrate her sister’s success, but evidently, that wasn’t how Kara planned to celebrate.

 

While Alex was in the middle of ordering drinks for her and Kelly, she turns back to look at her girlfriend and notices that a blonde woman had approached her. From across the club, Kelly looks up at her and gives her the warmest of smiles, one that somehow manages to leave her breathless every time. She can’t help but smile back.

 

Alex doesn’t think much of the blonde’s visit, it isn’t until she notices her trying to get a little too handsy with Kelly that she suddenly forgets about her drinks and strides towards them.

 

Alex isn’t too sure what comes over her when the words, “Babe, I love this song. Come dance with me!” come out of her mouth.

 

Kelly, taken by surprised by the sudden action, gives her a bemused expression, before she bids her goodbyes to the stranger, and allows for Alex to take her towards the dance floor.

 

“Babe?” she questions her with a small chuckle. Prior to this, they hadn’t really used any pet names of the sort with one another.

 

Alex shrugs bashfully as she puts in a minimum effort to keep up with the bouncing beat of the music, much too focused on the woman in front of her to even focus on actually dancing. “Well, yeah,” she mutters shyly. “I mean, she was clearly trying to hit on you and I didn’t know any other way to  _ casually  _ let her know that you’re unavailable.”

 

Kelly looks at her as if she had just said something completely bizarre, “She wasn’t hitting on me?” she scowls a bit, as she, too, attempts to keep up with the beat of the music. “At least, I don’t think she was?”

 

Before Alex can answer, the upbeat club song suddenly gets interrupted by the DJ’s voice, “Alright, alright! I just received a very special request by a Kara Danvers.” the DJ holds up two twenty dollar bills to showcase what the rest of the partiers needed to do if they wanted to request a song. “So, we’re gonna slow things down a bit. Alex! Kelly! This one’s for you!” 

 

Sure enough, standing right beside the DJ is Kara, who’s now giving Alex a not-so-subtle thumbs up, as if edging her up.

 

Kelly lets out a small laugh as Alex shakes her head and playfully rolls her eyes at her sister, “Did she really just pay that DJ forty dollars for us?” she says as the slow, love song begins to play in the background.

 

Alex scratches her brow for a bit, “Yeah, she really did. Guess now we know who our number one fan is.” she comments as she notices that the other people on the dance floor started to pair up. “So, uh, did you want to dance?”

 

The brunette beams at her awkwardness. “Well, considering that you dragged me all the way out here, I would love to,  _ babe _ .” she tells her as they get in position. 

 

Alex snorts slightly as she places one hand on her waist and interlocks the other with her hand, “Yeah, I’m sorry.” she sighs. “That was stupid, I shouldn’t have reacted so childishly. I just felt a bit threatened, I guess. I mean she was pretty attractive and she was a bit too touchy if you ask me.” 

 

Kelly hums as she and Alex sway along to the slow ballad, “I didn’t mind the name; it was cute, especially coming from you.” she says. 

 

Even in the dim lighting, Alex is pretty sure the heat in her face can be noticed. She confirms this when she takes notice of the twinkle in Kelly’s eyes.

 

“But, whether or not she was attempting to make a move, I didn’t really notice.” Kelly continues. “Actually, I think she told me her name, but if I’m being honest, I wasn’t really paying much attention to her. I mean, how could I when my eyes were literally glued on my girlfriend who was leaning across the counter, looking really _ , really  _ hot.” 

 

“Yeah?” Alex questions, her eyes radiate lovingly.

 

And Kelly moves her hands from the taller woman’s shoulder and hand and wraps them around her neck. “Yeah,” she confirms with a soft smile.

 

Staring into each other’s eyes, the world around them disappears. There is nothing beyond them as they sway to the soothing sound of the song. 

 

Everything feels so right. Everything  _ is  _ so right. In that moment, Alex is more certain than over. Judging by the entranced look in Kelly’s brown eyes, Alex could tell that she’s feeling it to.

 

Alex gulps a bit, she’s hesitating to make a move, too afraid that it will only be ruined by another interruption. 

 

Kelly, on the other hand, is definitely feeling a lot more confident. The shorter woman gets on her tippy-toes and gently pulls the redhead’s face towards her. 

 

What probably only took like seconds, felt like hours as Kelly brought her face towards her own. Finally, after many failed attempts, she’s finally able to feel the soft sensation of Kelly’s lips on hers. 

 

The kiss starts off slow and soft as Kelly’s fingers tenderly skim down Alex’s face. A warmth enters her heart as they kiss and her stomach literally erupts with joy. Kelly’s lips are just so soft and sweet and Alex just doesn’t want this beautiful feeling to ever end.

 

But of course, the need for air becomes necessary and they’re forced to pull away for a bit, deciding to rest their foreheads against each other’s as they take a moment to catch their breath. Conveniently, the song happens to end at that exact moment.

 

“Was that okay?” Kelly’s breath hitches as her eyes remained locked with Alex’s.

 

“Yeah,” Alex breathes out, appearing awestruck as she nods slowly. “It was absolutely perfect.”

 

Kelly smiles brightly as she bites her bottom lip, lovingly looking up at the taller woman. 

 

After having shared their first kiss, Alex finds herself craving more, and thus leads to her leaning in once more. 

 

However, before their lips are able to meet again, the sound of a familiar voice shouting, “Woo!” in their ears as they place a hand on each their shoulders, makes them jump apart.

 

It was Lena, a  _ very  _ drunk Lena. “You two finally kissed,  _ ohmygosh!!”  _ the dark-haired woman slurs happily. Not even a second later though, she begins to sob. “I’m s-s-so happy for you two!” she loses her balance, ending up dropping her weight onto Alex, crying into her shoulder.

 

Alex and Kelly share an amused look, before attempting to help Lena from falling to the ground. 

 

They are happy too.

 


End file.
